


Seldom talk about it

by Gumsbiter



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, What if we held hands blushing emoji and i was offering you unprompted therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: We notice.
Relationships: Momman | Cryp07/Modeus | Cryp07
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Seldom talk about it

"You don't have to keep doing this, just talk to me."

It was a particularly deep red in the sky, which painted the outside, sinking into the scrawling leafless trees that surrounded their home. The usual flirtatious pink of Modeus's eyes looked more aggressive in the lighting of what would normally be evening.

"Aw hey daddy, you waited outside for me? What a gentleman"  
Modeus practically purrs his words, but the lighthearted comment accompanied eyes that resembled a cornered animal.

"You didn't come home for an entir-"

"Fuck off."

"Modeus!"

"You keep doing this shit. Stop asking me you're not going to get a answer! What do *you* know? Just leave me be."

"We-"

"Fuck off no they don't"

"I care. About you. You know I won't hate you for not being... yknow, however you front."

A dry laugh. Modeus grins, his head cocking to one side.

"Is this what you're going to do? Solve all my problems? Gonna fix me?"

"I can't do those things for you, but I can be here for you, I can-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING."

Momman started to walk towards Modeus, the latter flinching but finding himself unable to move.

"I lost someone incredibly important to me once. You remember when I got here right? I was a mess, my mind broke, I didn't think I'd ever get over it."

Another few more steps.

"And honestly? I'm still not over it. It haunts me at night, I keep trying to make it up to myself."

Momman was about a foot away now.

"But it got *better*. It doesn't go away but it can *heal*. I won't lose anyone else important to me ever again."

"You... You don't even know *me*."

"Maybe I don't know all of you, but I know you're clever, a smooth talker, and even though you won't say it, you're a kind person, in your own way. You don't have to distance yourself like this, we all want to know you, the one who sung to Beel on her birthday, the one who complains about babysitting Phelgor but never failing to keep her healthy and happy for the day. You're not as irredeemable as you think you are."

"M-Momman i,,"

Modeus feels arms wrap around him, and tears are spilling before he realizes it.

"We love you, I love you. So stop pushing me away. I want to know you, I want to hold you more like this, I love *you*."

They stay there, uninterrupted for the most of a half hour, Momman feeling the delicate frame of Modeus shake in his hold.


End file.
